Wedding Twist
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: Alternative to Better Off Wed.


Angela was watching the stand-off between Tony and Sam concerning her impending marriage. It had been one hell of a hectic day and she wished with all her heart that father and daughter would come to some sort of understanding. While she agreed with Tony that Sam was to young she also knew that Sam had a good head on her shoulders. She sighed softly to herself. Sam would probably end up getting married tonight which would mean that a barely twenty year old girl would be getting married to a guy she had only known for a few months whereas she and Tony had known each other for nearly eight years and only this past year had officially become a couple. *I guess slow and steady really does win the race.* she mused to herself. At least she hoped so. She loved Tony with all her heart but sometimes it felt like she had been waiting forever for him. She thought back at what she had said to Sam about how she would have been fine waiting four or five years instead of the eight they had. But, there wasn't much she could do about that now. They had weathered many storms and were finally where they were meant to be. Together and about to get married in a few months; even though he was driving her crazy with the wedding plans. She would love to get married here and just forgo a big wedding. But, he had never had one and well she loved him and wanted him to be happy. She wasn't scared of having a big wedding. She just wish they could have a more intimate ceremony. She was taken out of her thoughts by Sam's next words.

"Dad, look I love Hank okay and I can't imagine not being with him. It's hard to explain I don't know how to… It's like you being without Angela can't you understand that?"

Angela was surprised by Sam's statement. While she knew that Tony loved her was that really going to change his mind and allow him to accept his little girl getting married? She looked over at him and saw him looking back over to her. Her eyes filled with tears the combination of the love she saw there and the emotions of the day overwhelming her.

"You're right Sam." Tony answered her while still gazing at Angela. "I can't imagine myself without Angela." Angela felt a tear fall down her cheek. HMMM maybe Tony was coming around to the idea of Sam getting married. She expected him to give his blessing but instead he walked over to her and got down on one knee.

"Tony, what are you doing?" She was confused. What in the world was he doing? His daughter was about to get married and he was….

"Angela, I love you and I can't imagine no I don't want to imagine myself without you. "

She interrupted him; "Tony I love you too but I don't understand what you're doing. We're here to stop or at least we were here to stop Sam from getting married."

"That is what we wanted you to think." Sam said a grin lighting up her face. Angela looked around and noticed everyone else-her Mother most of all- had huge grins on their faces.

"You're not getting married?" she asked. She felt like she was on a ferris wheel. Everything just kept spinning and spinning.

"Come on Angela! I'm barely twenty years old. Yeah, Hank and I will get married someday but we want to finish college and be established in our careers first."

"Yeah, I mean it will take me a few years to to get my medical degree." Hank said.

"You're not becoming a puppeteer?"

"Actually, I'm studying to become a pediatrician. I am planning to use puppets in my practice though."

"But, why did you pretend you were becoming a puppeteer?" Angela was trying her hardest to catch up.

"Because we needed to figure out a reason for Dad to be against us getting married and for Joe, Fran, and the two of you to get upset with each other which of course caused Hank and I to run off."

"And we then followed them and here we are." Joe said.

" I need to sit down." Angela said. Tony got up and took her hand and led her to a chair and sat down besides her.

"Angela, I know you're probably confused by all this."

"Yeah, I mean I thought we had all come here to stop Sam and Hank from marrying and now I find out that they aren't getting married at all?!"

"No they're not. But, I hope we will."

"Us? But, Tony we are getting married remember? We made all these plans, the invitations have been sent out…"

"I know but the thing is I don't want to wait any longer to get married and I hope you don't either."

"You mean here? Now?"

"Yes, that is why I well we did all this."

"So everything that has happened today has been an act?"

"Well, not everything. I really did fall off the roof."

"Yeah, sorry about that Tony." Hank said sheepishly.

"That's okay Hank. I'm just glad I wasn't hurt anymore than I was."

"And I really do get carsick." Fran said.

"And you just happened to show up?!" Angela said to Mrs Rossini.

"You got it!"

"And the jeep really did run out of gas." Mona said. "I told you to fill it up!" She shook her head at Tony.

"Give me a break! I had other things on my mind."

"Yeah, I can't believe everything actually worked out. Well so far." Jonathan said.

"What do you mean so far?!" Mona asked giving her grandson a dirty look.

"Grandma, Mom hasn't said she would marry Tony tonight yet."

The kid was right Tony had to admit. He knew they had all thrown Angela for a loop and he just hoped she wasn't to upset about everything.

"Tony, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything you want. You know that."

"Why did you go to all this trouble? I mean if you had just told me that you wanted to get married here I would have said yes."

"I know but I wanted all of this to be a surprise. And I have to say you inadvertently helped when you showed me that brochure saying you wish we had planned a more intimate ceremony."

"And you said it sounded awful." she reminded him.

"I did, didn't I?" he smiled. He took his hand and gently stroked her cheek. "So what do you say? Will you marry me? Here? Tonight?"

Everyone watched the exchange waiting with baited breath for her answer.

"I have one more question. How did you get Mother to stay quiet?"

"That was easy. I told her if she breathed a word or even hinted that something was going on I wouldn't do her laundry anymore."

"Yeah, my future son-in-law blackmailed me." Mona pouted.

"Very clever." Angela smiled at him.

"I know. So, are there any more questions?"

"Just one. What are we waiting for?"

"You mean you'll marry me?!" his excitement was so cute she couldn't help the huge grin that took over her face.

"Of course I will." She leaned in and kissed him forgetting that everyone was watching them. Neither one of them cared and would have kept on kissing except for the matter of the wedding-which of course would lead to more kissing- so they stopped knowing that soon they would be kissing again. He stood up pulling her with him.

"Well I guess we're ready then."

"Wait a second Tony!" she exclaimed. He panicked. Was she changing her mind?

"Ummm Angela what is it?" he asked nervously.

"Well when I thought about us getting married I didn't see us in these clothes. I imagined myself wearing a beautiful dress and you in a tux- certainly not in an old sweatshirt and jeans."

"Well then I guess it's good that I took care of that." he winked at her.

"Why am I not surprised?" she laughed.

"Oh there are a few more surprises. Okay you can come out now!" he yelled.

Wendy followed by Emily, Isabella, Philly, Eddie, Joey, Pee Wee, Ernie, and Al came out. Angela was happy to see them but the sight of a little brown haired boy running towards her made her even happier. She knelt down and opened her arms.

"Angela! Tony!" he yelled throwing his arms around her.

"Billy! It's so good to see you!" she hugged him tightly. She had missed him so much.

"So are you and Tony getting married?!" he asked pulling away and glancing between them.

"Yep we are buddy just as soon as we change into different clothes." Tony answered him.

Angela stood up and gave Tony a joking dirty look. "So did everybody know about this but me?!"

"Yep!"

"Well you're lucky that I love you."

"I tell myself that everyday." he said solemnly and leaned in to kiss her. All the ladies in the group sighed happily while the men rolled their eyes. While they were happy Tony and Angela were together obviously they weren't as mushy as the ladies.

"Okay Okay. Could we please get this wedding going?" Mona pleaded. While she loved seeing them kiss-after waiting seven years it was about time- she wanted them to be married: NOW!

"I guess we better do what she says." Tony whispered to her.

"I guess so. You know what a good daughter I am. I always listen to my Mother." she whispered back.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road!" They gave each other one last kiss and went to their separate rooms to change into their wedding attire.

The ladies gathered in the bridal changing room to help Angela change into her wedding gown and participate in the something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue tradition. Mona was the something old; her Grandmother's pearl and diamond necklace. Sam was the something new; a brand new penny that Angela put in her shoe for good luck. Mrs Rossini was the something borrowed; a lace shawl. Emily, Isabella, and Wendy last but certainly not least were the something blue; a blue garter they all knew Tony would have fun removing later. They were all having the time of their lives knowing that this wedding was a long time coming and thrilled that it was finally here. Even Fran felt a sense of excitement even though she hadn't witnessed the Tony and Angela up and down relationship the way the others had.

"So Angela I have to say that when Sam asked Joe and me for help in all this we couldn't help not to. Your story is so beautiful."

"That's because you're here at the good part. The eight years it took to get here weren't exactly a walk in the park." Mona sighed.

"That's true." Wendy agreed.

"Yeah, I swear I thought pigs would fly first." Isabella chuckled.

"Or hell would have frozen over." Sam laughed.

"You know when Eddie and I got married we made the two of you our maid of honor and best man hoping that it would ignite something in you." Emily gently chided her. Angela sighed remembering not only their wedding but Paul and Isabelle's as well. Twice they had stood up for other couples and both times she wished that something more would have happened. But, everything happens when it's supposed to and she couldn't and wouldn't dwell on the past. They were finally about to get married and she didn't want any negativity to spoil it.

"You're all right but the past is the past. All I care about now is walking out this door and finally becoming Tony's wife."

"That's my girl!" Mona cheered.

"Well let's go then. I'm sure Tony is pacing up and down waiting for you." Mrs Rossini smiled.

They all laughed and walked out the door.

While the ladies were in the bridal room the men were in the other room teasing and harassing Tony. Tony of course took it with his good natured humor knowing that they were happy for him even though they would never admit it.

"So Micelli, you're finally taking the plunge. I thought hell would freeze over first." Philly said.

"Me too." Pee Wee laughed. "I mean really Tony what took the two of you so long?"

Tony shook his head. How could he explain and more to the point how could they possibly understand? He didn't understand it himself sometimes. But, the past was the past and he didn't want anything clouding what was going to soon be their wedding night.

"Okay guys I know it took us a long time but hey we're here now and that's all that matters."

"That's right. Now Tony I think it's time you finally marry my Mom!" Jonathan remarked.

"You all heard the kid. Let's go!" With those parting words Tony walked out the others following behind him.

Everyone was sitting down except Tony and Jonathan (who was his best man) and Isabelle (who was taking pictures) waiting for Mona, Sam, and of course Angela to come down the aisle. Sam came down first wearing a beautiful sky blue dress that had been with Angela's wedding gown. Mona and Angela came down next; Mona in an emerald green dress and Angela? Tony nearly lost his breath when he saw her. She was exquisite. Her tea length ivory dress accentuated her beauty. He couldn't believe they were finally here and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

When Angela saw Tony in his tux she felt her heart beat faster. While she had seen him in a tux before this time it was much more meaningful. Knowing he was wearing it because they were about to get married made her happier than she ever thought possible. Finally they reached Tony and Jonathan and Mona very happily placed Angela's hand in Tony's and went to sit down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this Man and this Woman in Holy Matrimony. Now, I think I already know the answer to this but I'm going to ask anyway; If anyone here can show just cause…"

"NO!" they all shouted and laughed.

"Okay then. I guess no one objects." the Minister chuckled and went back to the ceremony.

"Do you Anthony take Angela to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her and be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"Oh, you bet I do." Tony said softly lifting up Angela's hand and gently kissing it.

"And do you Angela take Anthony to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish him and be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." she smiled through her tears.

"May I have the rings please?

Jonathan handed him the rings then stepped back besides Tony.

"I bless these rings and remind you that as a circle these rings have no beginning and no end. They go on forever as I'm sure your marriage will."

"It better!" Mona said earning a chuckle from everyone. Tony and Angela on the other hand just shook their heads.

"Tony please place the ring on Angela's finger and repeat after me:

"Angela, with this ring…"

"Angela, with this ring…"

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

"Angela please place the ring on Tony's finger and repeat after me"

"Tony, with this ring…"

"Tony with this ring.."

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

The ladies couldn't help the tears that fell from their eyes while the guys couldn't help the smiles they felt form on their faces as they watched them slip their wedding rings on each other's finger.

"With the joining of hands and the giving of rings I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Tony you may kiss your bride!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" With those words Tony leaned in and kissed his new bride.

Everyone stood up and cheered which quickly turned to laughter when they kept right on kissing.

"That's my girl!" Mona cheered.

"Way to go Micelli!" Joey yelled.

After what seemed like an eternity to everyone but the bride and groom they stopped kissing but of course stayed close to each other. Their friends all hugged them and wished them well all breathing a collective sigh of relief. Finally!

"Well I guess the two of you better get going!" Mona winked at them. "And don't worry about work Angela. Jack has everything under control!"

"Where are they going?" Billy asked.

"I'd like to know that myself." Angela said to her new husband.

"You'll see. You'll see." her new husband teased his new wife.

"Are you going by yourselves?" Billy asked not realizing that of course that is what husbands and wives do.

"Yeah, we are buddy." Tony told him.

"That's boring!" Billy said in his childlike innocence causing everyone to laugh. Mona of course most of all.

"Actually buddy after two people get married they spend time alone."

"Doing what?"

They all looked at each other trying to figure out a way to answer him.

"UMMMM they play checkers." Al offered as a lame response.

"Yep, if they're lucky lots and lots of checkers." Wendy snickered. Angela shot her a look but couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face. Tony noticed and felt his own face lightening up in a huge grin. He couldn't wait to get out of there. But first there was something he wanted to ask.

"Hey pal-o-mine I have a great idea. How about sometime soon you come over and stay the night with us? We'll watch some movies and have popcorn."

"YAY!" Billy yelled. "But, you will be doing the cooking won't you?" he asked remembering the disaster when Angela had done the cooking for a few weeks.

"I promise I will do all the cooking." Tony said placing his hand over his heart.

"Good because last time Angela freaked out over the rice and I still can't eat eggs!"

Mona, Sam and Jonathan laughed remembering the chaos that Angela had caused. She in turn felt herself blush at the memory. Tony noticed this and kissed her softly on the lips and then leaned in and whispered in her ear:

"You are so cute when you blush." he told her which of course made her blush even harder.

"Okay I guess we are ready to go!" Tony said holding on to his wife's hand.

They all cheered one more time and gave them one more final hug. Tony and Angela walked out into the night hand in hand and walked over to the jaguar. Tony walked her over to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Mrs Micelli, your chariot awaits."

"Thank you Mr Micelli."

Unable to resist they kissed each other once more ecstatic with the knowledge they would be kissing each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
